Confession
by Cal-Wills
Summary: While Jeff Hardy is serving his 10 day sentence at Moore County Detention Center, he gets a visit from the last person he expected to see. Jeff/Punk; Junk SLASH Rated Mature Chapter 4 Posted! Please R & R
1. Confessions

Title: Confession

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks (CM Punk) [Junk]

Rating: T

Content Warning: Language, Angst, tease of M/M relationship.

Summery: While Jeff Hardy is serving his 10 day sentence, he gets an unexpected visitor the person he least expected to come see him, a blast from his past.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these gorgeous men…

A/N: Been awhile since I wrote my favorite Pairing. Only wrote them once before this actually… I KNOW! I've been WAYYY behind but I'm trying to fix it. This could become a two shot/three shot deal. Or just a one-shot, who knows?

Jeff hardy sighed as he thought of how far he'd truly fallen from grace. He'd hit rock bottom, it couldn't get any worse than it already was. True he had gotten a slap on the back of the wrist, even though, he never knew what was in the package that he accepted, he'd suck it up, and not bitch or complain. He should've known better than to accept it to begin with.

The next thing he knew, he was being served with a warrant and his house raided, the police found the drugs, and he was arrested. One bad incident on a TNA pay per view and he nearly loses his job, Beth leaves him and takes Ruby away as well, refusing to continue to support a man who continues to fail. Yet now he stands in front of Moore County Detention Center ready to suck it up, and get his 10 day incarceration over with and put it behind him.

They booked him in, as he attempted to hold back the flood of tears while they snapped another mug shot for his file, and a pair of dark green pants, a matching shirt with his inmate number on it and a plain white t-shirt were being handed to him by the correctional officer who booked him in. "Here you are Mr. Hardy, step in front of me, and I'll take you to your cell. You're currently by yourself so…" he grunted as Jeff heeded the command. They walked down a long corridor lined with rooms, the walls all plain white, dark grey doors with a tiny window on each.

"Right up ahead" The Officer muttered. "Step back please." Jeff did, as the C.O. unlocked the cell allowing Jeff to walk in. "Change into those and put all your other clothes in this bag as well as your shoes, there's a pair of boots up there to the left, knock on the window when you're done, and I'll see to it they get put with the rest of your belongings. Okay?" He asked as he handed Jeff a clear plastic bag.

"Yes sir." Jeff whispered as he heard the door slam shut. He removed his shoes, shirt, and jeans, tossing them all into the clear bag. He grabbed the jail clothes, and quickly pulled them on as well as the boots that were a size to big. Jeff sucked in a breath as he bid goodbye to the clothes that made him an individual, looking down at the clothes that he knew without a shadow of a doubt matched every other inmate in the jail, the number aside.

He tapped the window, stepping back as the C.O. entered his living quarters, Jeff holding out the bag for him to take. "Okay. I'll put this with your stuff Mr. Hardy." He promised as he looked back at Jeff. "The door is open, you're not locked in here, you are able to come and go as you please. When chow is ready, you're cell fed… so. Be in your cell, but don't worry we make sure you are. We have a weight room, for training… I know your profession… If you don't wanna leave, that's fine as well. I guess that's it." Jeff nodded to show he understood. "Thank you" he whispered as the C.O. gave a slight nod before closing Jeff's door on his way out.

Jeff glanced around what would be his home for 10 days. It was small as expected, but had the essentials. There was a bed; there was a toilet, a sink, a small desk and something that resembled a cubby whole for clothes and such. There was some paper and envelopes (for writing letters to family or friends, Jeff assumed), there were pens and pencils, and a small bag containing disposable razors (Jeff shuddered missing his own razor), shaving cream, after shave, a tooth brush, tooth paste, a small bottle of mouth wash, a small bottle of shampoo, and a bar of soap.

Jeff sat down on his bed, releasing a sigh as he tried to think back to when his addictions started but found that it was so far back, he didn't know when. All he remembered was that there was so much pain, both physical and emotional. He laid back closing his eyes as he tried to sleep most of his time away.

Four days passed as Jeff sat in his room where he mostly stayed since last time he left he was almost in a altercation with another inmate who wanted to beat up a wrestler to show off to the other inmates, but the Officers hauled the provoking inmate back to his cell for the rest of the day and Jeff willingly returned to his own. Jeff was almost asleep when-

"Mr. Hardy… you have a visitor." A C.O poked his head in the door. Jeff blinked in surprise, he'd been counting down the days till he'd be released and almost 5 days in, he'd not had a single visitor, because Matt was currently attending mandatory rehab, Reby was always working, and he'd told Shannon, Shane and his own father not to visit him as he didn't want them to see him like this and they swore they wouldn't; so it baffled him on who came to see him.

Jeff sighed as he sat up, and climbed out of his bed, allowing the C.O. to put the cuffs and chains on him, walking him to the visiting room. "So we're going to a room?" Jeff asked glancing at the Officer. "Yup. Why what'd you expect… glass and a phone?" The officer chuckled dryly as Jeff blinked before nodded.

"S'all I saw on TV…" he mumbled in his defense. The C.O. smirked as he opened the door walking Jeff to an empty table, and sitting him down. "Bring him in." He motioned to the other guard who nodded, going to the door on the opposite side of the room that Jeff came in.

The door's alarm beeped to let them know it was opening as a blast from Jeff's past walked to the table taking a seat facing Jeff. Jeff swallowed hard, feeling anger and hate rising as he eyed the man warily. "Can we have some privacy please… I don't believe this man is a harm to my health or safety, I mean after all, he IS in chains and what not…" The man reasoned as the two guards gave a curt nod.

"When you're done, hit that button, it will buzz and we'll be back to take Mr. Hardy to his cell and walk you out." The older guard muttered before both left the room. Jeff waited until the door shut and foots steps faded off down the hall before he chewed his ass out.

"Punk… what are you doing here? Huh? Here to taunt me some more? Here to continue rubbing shit in my face. I guess it ain't the past anymore since I fucked up again right? No… then you wanna rub the fact that you ended my WWE career in my face dontcha? Or you wanna flaunt that your career is skyrocketing and mine's dying huh? Dammit don't you know when to quit?" Jeff growled through clenched teeth as Phil Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk shook his head no.

"Jeff… Jeffrey… I'm not here for that shit… I'm not here to taunt you… or rub anything in your face at all. I… I came here…" Phil trailed off still seeing anger and hate blazing in Jeff's emerald eyes, the eyes he'd completely fallen for… the eyes he'd lost himself in nearly six years ago in 2006, when they first became friends. Phil had fallen so hard for Jeff, but buried the feelings for years upon years.

Every time Phil got the chance, the courage to tell Jeff how he truly felt about him, something fucked it up or held him back. First it was when they first became friends and he realized he had these feelings for Jeff, he was afraid of losing Jeff as a friend, then in 08, Jeff was drafted, then there was Beth and Matt always in the back of his mind, his own conscious telling him it would be wrong considering the fact Jeff was spoken for already and Matt probably wouldn't be keen on some sick fag liking his brother.

Then, in 09 when Phil was drafted to Smackdown, he was ecstatic that he'd once again be near Jeff. He almost spilled it to Jeff one night when he gave the drunken Hardy a ride to the hotel, but realized with dread that Jeff was passed out by time he uttered the words 'I love you'. Then him cashing in on Jeff and the rest of they're feud got in his way, before he knew it, by the time Jeff was out of WWE, Jeff hated him and it absolutely killed him inside. Phil closed his eyes willing the tears away as he reopened them.

"Jeff… I'm here to tell you something… I've been holding in since… since 2006… something I should've told you sooner… I first want to defend my reasons before I drop this bombshell on you…" Phil started taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, finding it extremely difficult with Jeff's gaze trained on him. Jeff looked more curious then hateful now, Phil was kind of thankful for that, but knew as soon as he told Jeff; he'd be disgusted with him. "So start talking Punk… I got dinner soon" Jeff muttered glaring heatedly at Phil to attempt to get him to get it out already. "Spit it out, you never had problems running your mouth before" He grumbled laying his hands on the table.

"Hardy… I'm trying this isn't exactly easy to say." Phil muttered back squeezing his eyes tightly shut before quickly deciding it's now or never, he had Jeff's full attention. "First I wanna say… I was afraid of… losing you as friend… then some other shit got in the way…" Phil trailed off as Jeff quirked his lips. "So… what's changed… why's it still important?" he asked as Phil glanced up meeting his eyes.

"Because you hate me now… I figure that now I have nothing left to lose… I already lost you… Jeff… now or never… Jeff Hardy I have a confession to make... for the past 6 years… I have been helplessly… head over heels in love with you... I love you Jeff Hardy. I really do and I'm sorry for all the shit that went down between us… even though I had no control over it… I was just taking orders… doing what I was told to do from higher up. There I said it… now you can go back to hating my guts… and I'll go back to mourning over what could have been; what ifs and the mourning the one who got away. I probably… disgust you now… huh?" Phil asked dropping his gaze to the table as he felt Jeff's gaze burning through him.

"Are you shitting me? You fucking with me Punk?" Jeff asked his gaze unreadable as Phil glanced up meeting his gaze. "No Jeff. I love you… I love you to the point that it fucking hurt just being around you. I love you so fucking much… if I could change everything… I would in a heartbeat. Me cashing it because hunter threatened me too… the insults, the bullshit… the cage match everything." Phil murmured looking Jeff in the eye. "Jeff I wouldn't play a prank like this. Please believe me… I…"

"Wait hold up. What do you mean Hunter threatened you?" Jeff asked cutting Phil off. "He… threatened to send me to FCW… that or fire me… said If I didn't prove my worth by cashing in, not only would he get Vince to fire me… but he" Phil glanced down as a single tear broke surface and started to roll down his cheek, before he roughly wiped it away. "I've sat up sometimes all night… crying over you… I finally got the… guts to tell you… and you doubt me. Hunter found out about my secret… that I was in love with you. He threatened to not only get me fired but take you away from me." Phil choked back a sob by biting down into his bottom lip.

"How exactly can he, think that he can dictate whether I am friends with you or not?" Jeff asked still not believing Phil's phony story. "Jeff… He told me about… told me that you'd hate that fact that 'CM Faggot' more than friendly feelings toward you… and at the time I was so scared that I believed him and I asked him what he wanted me to do… and he told me to cash in. Bastard thought it'd be entertaining to see me have to hurt the man I love… I'm so sorry Jeff… I panicked. I never wanted to lose you… but in my fogged choice I lost you anyways…" Phil whimpered as Jeff studied the straight edge superstar, taking in his disheveled appearance, red rimmed eyes, sobs racking his little body.

'Boy's telling the truth' Jeff thought wanting nothing more then to somehow comfort his former friend. Poor boy was a mess and Jeff felt like the biggest jerk in the world for not noticing Phil's feelings toward him.

"Phillip…I apologize for my actions. And no you don't disgust me… if you'd have asked me… you'd have known that I was Bi. But you never asked." Jeff murmured gently as Phil tried to recover. "That and Hunter doesn't control me. He doesn't control who I date, who I fuck… or any shit I do. Vince did. Not him."

"Jeff I just… I know I screwed up big time… I wanna know… if maybe we could try… even being friends again… it would hurt but at least I'd have you in my life somehow." Phil mumbled wiping his face. Jeff thought about it, holding Phil's hopeful gaze. "Trust is hard to rebuild…" Jeff murmured as Phil nodded. "I'll do anything to prove my love for Jeff. Anything whatever you want. It's yours." Phil vowed as Jeff licked lips dry lips.

"Anything?" Jeff asked as Phil nodded frantically. "Whatever I want? Well I have two demands… and the last I'll have think about."

"What you want Jeff" Phil promised as Jeff smirked. "I get out in 6 days… Since Beth and I are no more, I need a ride." He proposed as Phil nodded. "I'll be here." He promised reaching across the table to grab Jeff's hand in a loving manner. "The second one… Is that you never… for these last 6 days, come visit me here again. I don't want anyone, including you to see me like this… think you can handle that Punk?" Jeff asked as Phil sighed before he nodded his head 'yes'. "Good. Now it's actually dinner time for me… but… I'll see you in 6 days… we'll go from there." Jeff murmured as Phil stood nodding his head, walking around the table to stand close to Jeff.

"Can I ask for something Jeff?" Phil asked as Jeff smiled slightly. "Well you technically already did, but sure go ahead." he murmured watching as Phil knelt to his level. "After being away from you for almost 3 years… I need to feel your arms around me… once… so I can sleep tonight. Please Jeff?" Phil asked more tears shining in his eyes as Jeff made a mental note to find Hunter upon his release, seeing what he stole from them. What could've been a beautiful relationship, 'what still can be' Jeff corrected himself.

"Sure" He murmured pulling Phil flush against him, as Phil buried his face in Jeff's neck and breathed in deeply. "I missed this… even though they were short hugs… I missed them." Phil whispered in Jeff's ear, as Jeff pressed a kiss to Phil's temple, loving the way Phil felt in his arms, how it felt so right, and so meant to be. So perfect. "Phillip I gotta go" Jeff murmured as Phil pulled away slowly, nodding his head. Phil dropped a kiss to Jeff's cheek. "Stay strong in here Jeffy… kay… I'll see you in 6 days… I love you" Phil murmured as he pushed the button, the two CO's walking in a few minutes later, leading Jeff away as Phil's tears threatened to spill once again. He left the Jail feeling depressed but yet happy in the same sense. He might still have a chance with Jeff yet.

Jeff sighed as he stared at his dinner, his mind on the conversation with Pun-Phil, feeling ready for these 6 days to pass on by, so he could explore a potential relationship with Phil and see where it takes him.

~ Finished

Part 2? Or no?


	2. Promises Promises

Title: Promises… Promises…

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks (CM Punk) [Junk]

Chapter: 2

Rating: T

Content Warning: Language, Angst, Fluff, Sex references, M/M relationship.

Summery: Jeff Hardy is getting released from his 10 day incarceration, Does Phillip keep the promise he made to Jeff just six days earlier? Or does he get cold feet?

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these gorgeous men…

A/N: Been awhile since I wrote my favorite Pairing. Only wrote them once before this actually… I KNOW! I've been WAYYY behind but I'm trying to fix it. This could become a three shot deal. Or just a two-shot, who knows?

The door opened at 8:00 sharp, as a looming shadow that belonged to a Correctional Officer stood in the pool of light. The young blonde male glanced up from his sitting position on his cot, meeting the Officer's hardened eyes. "Mr. Hardy, you're about to be released, so start getting your belongings together, I'll be bringing in your change of clothes you brought with you and you can change into those, and leave the Jail greens behind you hopefully." he informed as Jeff Hardy nodded his head to show he was listening.

"Okay. Thank you and yeah, definitely learned my lesson." He murmured back politely. "Well let's hope so" The Officer grunted, taking his leave. Jeff sighed as he closed his eyes hearing the heavy door slam shut. He wondered how Phil was doing, and if he thought of him at all these past six days. He hoped he had been on Phil's mind, like Phillip had been on his.

Actually the past six days that's all that had been on his mind, besides his daughter, baby Ruby. He dreamt of Phillip, and that they were together, and happy with one another; Phil, baby Ruby and himself, as a small happy family. It brought a smile to Jeff's face as he thought about it. He could vividly see Phillip holding Ruby in his arms, soft happy smile on his face as Ruby giggled happily tugging gently on the hair that had grown back on Phillip's head. Jeff saw himself chuckling with a genuine grin on his face, his arms resting lovingly around his babes.

Jeff found himself grinning like an idiot as he recalled his dreams and day dreams; he desperately wanted them to come true. He shook his head as he quickly went about cleaning up his cell, and collecting his belongings, stuffing them in the bag he was given on day one. By the time he was done the correctional Officer had returned, handing Jeff the bag that contained his fresh clothes and the shoes he wore. "Here, get dressed, leave your jail clothes in the corner, and knock on this door when your done, you know the routine." he grunted as Jeff gave a curt nod, and the door was slammed shut once again.

In a Hotel room across the town.

Phillip Brooks groaned as his cell phone went off. He tried pulling the blankets and pillows over his head to quiet the loud punk rock music he had set for unknown callers. After two missed calls, Phil thought they'd leave him alone and call back later, but no, they were persistent as his phone went off again. Finally with a loud growl, Phil snatched his phone off the charger, and pressed 'talk'.

"H-hello?" He groaned, clearing his throat, squinting his eyes in attempt to see what time it was as he gave up and rolled onto his back, keeping his eyes closed.

"Mr. Phil Brooks?" The professional sounding woman asked on the other line.

"This is him." Phil answered tiredly, taking a deep breath allowing his body to sag against the bed, holding the phone to his ear, only half interested in what the woman wanted.

"I'm Barbra down at Moore County Detention Center, calling on behalf of Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Um, you left your cell phone number as a contact ride for him upon his release?" She asked as Phil's eyes shot open, and he attempted to actually get out of bed. He looked at the blinking red numbers on the hotel, lamp side digital clock. 8:16 AM.

"That would be correct." He replied throwing the blankets off himself, swinging his legs off the bed so they rested on the floor.

"Okay good. He's being released now, should be ready within the nest 30 minutes or so, so… you should probably start heading down here soon." She informed as Phil nodded his head though she couldn't see.

"Okay, thank you for letting me know, I appreciate it" Phil murmured back into the phone as he stood, quickly grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom.

"Not a problem. Bye." she replied in a cheery tone as Phil mumbled out a 'bye', before ending the call and rushing into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Back at MCDC

Jeff quickly stripped off the jail clothes, tossing them where the CO had told him to. He pulled on his jeans that he missed like crazy, followed by his tight fitting t-shirt, a pair of socks and his shoes. His studded belt, wallet, and other belongings were being held up front. Jeff grabbed his bag, and knocked on the door, stepping back as it swung open, the grumpy looking CO standing there waiting on him.

"Finished?" he asked as Jeff nodded, just wanting to get the hell out of dodge and see Phil, who he hopped had kept his promise to be here when he was released.

With Phil.

Phil threw on a pair of clean boxers, socks, a pair of camo shorts and a black t-shirt. He threaded his skull belt through the loops of his shorts, brushed his teeth multitasking in putting on deodorant as well.

His heart was thumping as he put his tooth brush and deodorant back where he had it. Phil glanced at his reflection in the mirror, briefly wondering what he should do with his hair. He shook his head glancing at the time.

8:27 AM

"Dammit!" Phil hissed grabbing his brush, raking through his almost but not quite shoulder short locks, brushing it back and deciding not to gel it back as he usually did. He tossed his brush back on the counter, as he quickly sprayed some cologne on, grabbing his wallet, cell phone, his rental car keys and room key and dashed out the door, locking it behind him.

Phil rushed to the rental, unlocking and quickly trying to get on the road, excited to see Jeff again. The older male had haunted his thoughts, and dreams alike. He couldn't stop thinking about this day, about Jeff for nearly the whole week he'd been waiting for him. Hopefully Jeff had thought about him too.

With Jeff.

"Walk in front of me Mr. Hardy." He muttered as Jeff was quick to heed the command.

They walked down the long corridors, stopping at the door Jeff remembered coming in on day one. "Step back." The Officer instructed as Jeff followed the order, watching the Officer unlock the door. He motioned for Jeff to enter first, and followed down another long hall, to yet another locked door, this one leading them into the front offices, where Jeff was instructed to sign his release forms and collect the rest of his belongings.

"Sign these please Mr. Hardy" the office lady asked politely as she slid him the release forms. "I'll go grab your belongings" she informed as Jeff nodded watching as she stood up, leaving to do so. Jeff quickly read, and signed the release forms, glancing at the time. 8:33 AM

"Here you are Mr. Hardy" She murmured as she returned handing Jeff a plastic bag containing his wallet, house keys, studded belt, cell phone, and the clothes he came in. "Everything there?" she asked as Jeff checked again before nodding his head yes.

"Alrighty then, it seems as though you are a free man Mr. Hardy." She murmured with a bright smile that Jeff returned whole heartedly. "It seems that way" He murmured as he started walking towards the door, heading out to see that Phil wasn't there. 'He fucking lied… like always. Knew it was too good to be true, to think I used to have… and still do have feelings for him…' Jeff thought with a sneer on his lips.

With Phil/Real Time

"Damn traffic" Phil hissed as he finally pulled into MCDC parking lot, his olive colored eyes instantly zeroing in on Jeff's form. Phil pulled up behind Jeff, putting it in park and getting out quickly. "Hey Baby. Miss me?" he asked as he rushed up to Jeff. Jeff's face held an expression of surprise. "Phillip you came. I thought…"

"You thought wrong. I meant everything I said that day, and I still do. I was just running a bit late." Phil murmured the last part quietly as Jeff smiled slightly. "I'd hug you, but my hands are full." He murmured back as Phil smiled grabbing his car keys, and popping the trunk for Jeff. Jeff followed Phil around to the back of the car.

Jeff dropped the first bag in, opening the second one to grab his wallet, house keys, cell phone and studded belt. He shoved his wallet in his back pocket, phone and keys in the front, and slid his belt on, closing the trunk once he was done.

Phil stood there waiting as Jeff slowly walked towards him with a sensual smile grazing his lips, lips Phil longed to feel pressed against his own. Jeff slid his arms around Phil's shoulders, pulling the slightly smaller man flush against his chest, as Phil's arms instantly wrapped around Jeff's lean waist, holding to him.

"A proper hug, a proper reunion, God I missed this. The first real good night's sleep I had was five days ago, after I saw you, felt you... after I got that all off my chest. I felt like a weight was removed and I could breathe again." Phil whispered into Jeff's neck, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, feeling safer then he had in a long while.

"It's okay now Phillip" Jeff whispered as he tightened his hold on his Straight Edged Angel of mercy as though God were ready to snatch his angel away from him. He stroked Phil's hair back gently with one hand, leaning down to press his lips to Phillip's head, breathing in the scent of his hair. Pomegranate and something else he couldn't place, but it smelled really good.

"It's all okay" he whispered cupping Phil's head with both hands, gently lifting him up to look into his teary eyes. Jeff kissed Phil's forehead, and both cheeks, placing one on the tip of his nose, before rubbing his own nose against Phil's in an Eskimo kiss. Phil pressed his forehead against Jeff's, closing his eyes but going no further than that.

Jeff knew what Phil was silently asking of him, and Jeff wanted it to, it was Phil's way of offering himself to Jeff. Jeff was still holding Phil's head in his hands, Phil's hands resting on Jeff's forearms as Jeff leaned forward and pressed his lips against Phillip's in soft, sweet kiss.

Phil moaned against Jeff's lips, feeling Jeff's tongue pressing against his lips, asking for permission to enter his sweet depths. He granted Jeff entrance, moaning into Jeff's mouth as Jeff's tongue explored every surface of Phil's mouth, before twirling around with Phil's tongue in a slow, sensual dance of dominance, dominance that Phil eagerly handed over to Jeff, allowing Jeff to dominate the kiss. Phil's hands slipped from Jeff's forearms to rest on the younger Hardy's hips as one of Jeff's arms slid possessively around Phil, the other hand cupping Phil's jaw.

Phil's lungs ached for a breath of fresh air, but Phillip paid no mind, he'd waited, dreamt of this moment for years and he enjoyed being this close to Jeff too much that breathing became number two on his priority list. Jeff pressed Phil back against the rental car, his hands feeling Phil up, making the younger man moan wantonly, one of his legs wrapping around Jeff's waist, pressing himself against Jeff like a hooker in heat.

Jeff finally broke the kiss, pulling away for air, breathing in deep, panting as he pressed his forehead against his Philly's. Phil panted as he sucked in air like he'd been under water, holding his breath for ages. Jeff smiled as he rubbed Phil's back gently to calm the younger man down, kissing his sweetly on the cheek.

"We should leave before I end up back in there for indecent exposure. Cause if we don't get out of here… I swear to you Philly… I will fuck you on the trunk of this rental, right here, right now. Sitting in Jail again… would be so fucking worth it to pound that sweet little ass over this damn car." Jeff panted making Phil shiver with need.

"Mmm… baby is that a threat or a promise?" Phil whimpered out, feeling Jeff's rock hard shaft through both of they're clothing.

"Philly that's a mother fucking promise" Jeff hissed licking his lips as he eyed Phil, his eyes glazed over with pure lust. "Come on Jeff. I got my hotel room for two more days. We can hide out there and get food later… Right now… I need you to… erm… make good on that promise." He whimpered as Jeff smirked walking around to climb in the passenger seat. Phil rushed to the driver seat. "As you wish baby."

~ Finished.

Part 3? If there's more reviews, more yes's than No's, Chapter 3 will not only be written, but I will promise Junk sex in there :D

Remember, Reviews let me know that you guys like what you're reading, that you actually WANT updates allot sooner, and they inspire me to continue writing

So don't forget to review! ;)

~ Cal


	3. First times the Hardest

Title: First time's the hardest

Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks (CM Punk) [Junk]

Chapter: 3

Rating: Mature

Content Warning: M/M relationship, Language, slight Angst, Fluff, SEX, Oral Sex, Rimming, hair pulling etc

Summery: Jeff makes good on his promise to Phil. Warning RATED MATURE.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own these gorgeous men…

A/N: Member that uhh Warning… bout the Teen rating disappearing and becoming a Mature rated fic? Well that applies NOW!

After the very intense kiss in the parking lot, Phil was lucky he didn't get pulled over for how fast he was driving, only stopping at Wal-Mart to pick up some condoms and a tube of lube since he never carried any on him, and was sure Jeff didn't have any.

"Philly… why the hell did you stop here?" Jeff asked as he Philly parked the car close to the entrance. He reached over to grab Phil's hand, forcing it down on his crotch. "I'm so fucking hard… I'm seriously thinking about high schooling it up and fucking you in the back seat… what the hell are you doing?" He asked as Phil bit his lip moaning at the combination of feeling Jeff's hardness and hearing his dirty talk.

"Lube… condoms…" He moaned out as Jeff smirked. "Hurry up… you got… three minutes… if you're not out by three minutes exactly… I'm gonna find you… force you into they're bathroom… and use some hand soap for… and just fuck you right in there. That time starts… now." Jeff smirked as Phil practically ran to the front entrance, nearly getting hit by a car in the process.

He looked down at his watch. "Two minutes and 44 seconds left Philly… better hurry" He murmured to himself with a smirk.

Phil rushed through the crowd of people to the hygiene section of the store. Condoms first… then Lube. After looking at the small section of condoms, Phil grabbed a box of Trojan: extra lubricated, hoping he got the right size, and then he grabbed the large bottle of KY. He rushed to the garden section, stopping once to grab a 12 pack of Pepsi before continuing on his way.

He saw only two people in line, and sighed in relief, wondering how much time he had left. He didn't doubt Jeff's words one bit. Phil glanced up, hoping he wouldn't be recognized as he placed his stuff on the counter. One person left.

Jeff smirked checking his watch again. Less than a minute remained. "Well Philly if you don't hurry up… might have to take you in the damn bathroom." he chuckled to himself as he watched for any sign of Phil. 30 Seconds.

Phil was being rung up as he glanced at his watch continuously, glancing behind himself. He quickly paid and grabbed his bags, receipt and change before rushing out the door just as Jeff was climbing out of the rental, he ran to the driver side of the car, tossing his bags in the back. Jeff smirked as he sat back down in the passenger seat.

"Almost ran outta time Philly." Jeff murmured as he continued to smirk. Phil was panting he yanked his seat belt on, starting the car, and peeling out of the lot.

It didn't take Phil long to reach the hotel he was staying at. He parked the rental, grabbing his bags outta the back seat as he and Jeff rushed to his room. Phil shoved the card in the slot, biting his lip hard as it finally blinked 'green'.

He shoved the door open as Jeff shoved him into the room, closing the door behind them by pressing Phil roughly against it. Phil's gasp was cut off as Jeff's lips found his, kissing him passionately. Jeff's tongue pressed against Phil's lips, asking permission, which was quickly granted as Phil opened his mouth, allowing Jeff's tongue to enter.

Phil moaned as Jeff's tongue moved against his in a slow dance, but much like earlier, Phil let Jeff dominate the kiss, knowing the older male was more dominate then him. Jeff's hands cupped Phil's face; Phil's hands sliding down Jeff's lean forearms to wrap his arms around Jeff, pulling him closer if that were possible.

Jeff moaned into the kiss, pulling away to kiss down Phil's stubble covered jaw, stopping to kiss gently behind his ear, running his tongue over tattooed skin. Phil gasped in pleasure, moving his arms around Jeff's neck to hold himself up as his knees got weak.

"Jeffy… need you please…" Phil whimpered as Jeff kissed down his neck, stopping to nibble and suck at the junction between Phil's neck and shoulder, making the younger man gasp and plead for more. Jeff smirked as he pulled back long enough to strip Phil's shirt off, tossing it behind him not caring where it landed.

Phil kicked his shoes off right before Jeff swept him off his feet and carried him over to the bed, laying him on his back in the center. "Philly… you look so fucking beautiful right now… Mmm…" Jeff growled out as he eyed Phil like he was a helpless lamb, and Jeff a hungry wolf on the prowl.

Phil shivered visibly at the way Jeff was looking at him; it was both hot and scary at the same time. "God I could just fucking devour you right now, you look so fucking delicious… Philly do you know how… fucking long I've waited to have you like this? Do you know how bad I wanted you? Goes back to when we were friends… before you cashed in on me" Jeff murmured before he stripped his shirt off, dropping it at his feet. He kicked off his shoes, leaning down yank his socks off as well.

Phil shivered seeing Jeff's shirtless chest, chewing on his lip ring, moaning softly in need. "Jeffy! Need you inside me please…" he whimpered as Jeff pulled his socks off, reaching up to quickly remove Phil's camo shorts, yanking them down and off, dropping them somewhere near his shirt.

Phil was only in a pair of light gray boxer briefs that did nothing to hide his raging hard on. Jeff's eyes softened seeing the pure need, love as well as lust shining in Phil's olive colored eyes, for him.

"Come 'ere lovely" he murmured gently, forcing his bitterness at Helmsley stealing time, and career away back for the time being. It wasn't Phil's fault, and it wasn't Phil he was mad at… It was Hunter… and that big nosed bastard was gonna pay for stealing away almost three years of what could've been, what they're making up for…

Phil sat up, moving towards Jeff at the foot of the bed. Jeff gently pushed Phil to his knees. "Suck me baby… get me ready" Jeff murmured dropping a kiss on Phil's head as Phil set to work, shoving Jeff's jeans down and off. Jeff stepped out of his jeans as Phil quickly moved his bikini like thong down, as Jeff kicked it off as well. Phil stared at Jeff's pulsing thick length, shivering, knowing that was gonna have to fit inside of him.

Jeff's hand playing with Phil's now short hair, he hated that WWE saw fit to have Oscar shave him bald. He loved Phil's long hair, always imagined pulling it as he fucked Philly's sexy ass over random pieces of furniture. When he was pissed after Extreme Rules, he often entertained himself with the idea of taking revenge on Philly by fucking his ass roughly, just because he could.

A 'you took my title… so you repay me by letting me fuck you when I want, where I want and whenever I see fit' type of deal, but he dismissed the idea. 'Philly's been staring at my dick a long time' Jeff thought to himself as he gazed into uncertain eyes.

"First time?" Jeff asked softly as Phil nodded looking nervously up at the former Anti Christ. Jeff smiled to reassure the younger man. "It's okay… just go slow, take in what you can and just stroke what you can't" Jeff murmured as Phil released a sigh before nodding his head. He slowly wrapped his fingers around Jeff's cock, stroking it uncertainly.

He leaned forward, opening his mouth as he took the thick pre-cum covered head of Jeff's cock in his mouth, lightly adding suction making Jeff moan. Jeff tasted sweet as Phil forced himself to Jeff deeper into his mouth, trying to remember stuff he liked while getting a blowjob because other then that Phil was lost on what to do; other than try to deep throat and suck.

Jeff's hands rested on Phil's shoulders as the younger man dared to take even more of Jeff's hard cock into his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks, almost taking half of Jeff in, while he stroked the other half. Jeff panted as Phil pulled off to blow on Jeff's cock before sucking the head back into his mouth.

"Fuck… Phil your mouth is so hot… you like sucking that huge cock don't you…" Jeff panted moving his hands to rest on the back of Phil's bobbing head. Phil murmured a 'yes' that sent vibrations through Jeff's cock making him moan louder. "Fuck I know you do… you always wanted to do this…" Jeff rasped as Phil made himself gag attempting to take more of Jeff down his throat.

"Shit! Fuckin' suck that cock Phil… Mm… choke on it… Gag on it… fuck…" Jeff panted as he forced Phil's head lower on his rod, making the self proclaimed 'best in the world' gag as his cock hit the back of his throat. "Breathe through… through your nose" Jeff moaned out as he started fucking Phil's face, forcing Phil to take it all.

Phil inhaled a breath, his nose pressed against Jeff's pelvis, gagging every time Jeff's cock head hit the back of his throat. "Fuck your throat's so tight… take it Philly… take it all" Jeff moaned feeling his orgasm approaching before he forced himself to pull out of Phil's tight throat, wanting to spill his seed in Phil's ass.

"Sorry Philly… but I'm only cumming in your ass…" Jeff murmured as he pulled the coughing boy off his knees, kissing him breathless. "Your turn" He whispered against Phil's lips, before Phil's boxers were pulled down and off, his hard cock sucked into Jeff's hot wet cavern. "Holy Shit!" Phil cried out, hands going to Jeff's shoulders to steady himself.

Jeff moaned around Phil's hard thick cock, bobbing his head and relaxing his throat effortlessly making Phil curse under his breath. "Damn… oh God I can't last long Jeff" Phil whimpered as Jeff devoured him as though he were a delectable piece of candy or something. Jeff grabbed Phil's hips, holding him still and as he deep throated the straight edge superstar, rendering him as a whimpering, begging and pleading mess.

"Jeff I'm gonna… gonna explode" Phil whimpered feeling his orgasm coming on before Jeff pulled off his erection, gripping the base, cutting off his orgasm. "Oh no you don't! We're not done yet Baby" Jeff murmured as Phil whined, his knees going weaker then before, as Jeff gently laid him back on the bed.

Jeff walked over towards the door, grabbing the forgotten bag, pulling out the condoms and KY. "Extra lubricated huh? Are you a virgin Philly babe?" Jeff asked with a smirk as he tossed the lube on the bed, tearing open the condoms, pulling one out and setting the rest aside. "And… why do we need condoms anyways?"

"Yes… and incase we don't have… lube… that's why I got the extra lubricate ones" Phil replied with a shudder as Jeff shoved the condom back in the box smirking at Phil. "Kay… And you are a virgin?" he asked with his eyebrows raised in question as Phil nodded, confirming. Jeff's smirk widened as he sat the rubbers aside, moving to the bed.

"On your hands and knees Philly" he ordered as Philly quickly obeyed, moving into the desired position. Jeff ghosted his fingers over Phil's virginal pucker, watching goose bumps rise on his skin.

He pushed Phil's cheeks apart to gaze at his opening before he leaned down and swiped his tongue a crossed it, making Phil jump slightly, whimpering in need. He gripped Phil's cheeks tightly holding them as far apart as they'd go, before he pushed his tongue firmly against the tight seal, pushing until it slipped inside.

Phil gasped as Jeff started tongue fucking his entrance, moaning for more. "Uhh… Jeff… so good… Need you inside me now… can't take much more" He whimpered as he pushed back against Jeff's tongue, as it slid in and out, letting out a loud yelp as Jeff pulled his tongue out and bit the cleft of his ass.

"Jeff!" he gasped as Jeff flipped him onto his back, grabbing the tube of KY, removing the seal, and squirting some onto his fingers. He grabbed a pillow with his other hand. "Here put this under your lower back, it'll help some" He murmured as Phil obliged, laying back down. Jeff moved between Phil's thighs, lifting a leg to rest on his shoulder as he spread the cold gel like substance over Phil's quivering entrance.

"Will… Will it hurt?" he asked as Jeff chewed on his bottom lip. "For a little bit… but I'll make you feel good after the pain subsides. It won't hurt forever" Jeff murmured kissing Phil's temple, one finger pressing against Phil's hole. "Just one…relax your body" Jeff murmured as Phil nodded willing his body to relax as Jeff pushed his finger in. "Whoa! That's uncomfortable" Phil gasped as Jeff slowly started to thrust his digit in and out. Phil was moaning in no time, and then Jeff slipped a second finger in.

"Oh damn" Phil panted as Jeff scissored them, trying to stretch Phil quickly, since every moan, groan and gasp went straight to his throbbing groin. Phil let out a whimper as a third finger was pushed in. Jeff wiggled them apart, scissoring them several times before pulling them all out.

He squirted more lube on his palm, fisting his cock so it was coated thoroughly, making sure to use extra, knowing it was gonna hurt like hell. He held his throbbing member he lined himself up with Phil's virginal entrance. Jeff took pride in the fact that he was to be Phil's first and only, if he had his way.

"Deep breath Philly" Jeff whispered as Phil did as instructed, as soon as Phil's body relaxed Jeff pushed the head of his cock against Phil's pucker, moaning as it breached, sinking into Phil's tight heat. "This… fucking…hurts" Phil whimpered eyes squeezed tightly shut as Jeff held himself up, one hand on each side of Phil. Jeff was going through a different kind of torment as he forced down the urge to impale Phil on his cock and slam into him.

"When you're ready" Jeff panted kissing Phil's head gently. After a few moments, Phil nodded and Jeff pushed more of himself inside of Phil, the younger man closing his olive colored eyes tightly shut in pain as Jeff bit the inside of his cheek, in his own form of agony. After awhile Phil nodded as Jeff pushed the rest of himself inside, Phil's nails digging into back as he cried out in pain.

"Shh… all over… the worst part is over now I promise" Jeff whispered as he held Phil, consoling him, whispering sweet, loving words in his ear. "Let me know when you're ready okay baby?" Jeff asked as Phil nodded.

"Jeff… move… make love to me" Phil whispered hoarsely after a few minutes of getting use to Jeff's size. Jeff nodded as he kissed away Phil's tears, pulling almost all the way out before sinking back inside. Phil felt like he was being torn in two after the first thrust, but as time went on, with Jeff's slow thrusts and loving words, the pain slowly subsided and turned into pleasure.

"Jeff…please more!" Phil panted as Jeff happily obliged, thrusting deep, hitting Phil's prostate, making Phil gasp in surprise.

"O-hh Jeff! God Harder!" he cried out as Jeff started slamming himself harder into Phil, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Phil moaned losing himself in the pleasure, wrapping his legs tighter around Jeff's slim waist, his arms around his neck, as though he were holding on for dear life as Jeff fucked him harder and faster.

"So tight! Fuck… you feel heavenly wrapped around my cock Philly" Jeff growled kissing Phil hard, practically shoving his tongue down his throat. Phil moaned into Jeff mouth as Jeff's fast, hard pace was almost brutal but god help him, Phil loved it!

Jeff broke the kiss after a few minutes, pulling out of Phil's arm, untangling his legs from his waist as he pulled out, laying next to him. "Philly… I want you to ride me." Jeff murmured his emerald eyes dark with pure lust shining in them as Phil crawled on top of Jeff.

Jeff stroked his cock, holding himself up, aiming it at Phil's slick, no longer virgin entrance, as Phil placed his hands on Jeff's chest to steady himself, pushing his ass back against Jeff's rock hard cock. He gasped feeling the head pressed against his hole, as he sunk down on Jeff, whimpering as Jeff filled him from a different angle.

"Damn… fucking tearing me apart Jeffy" Phil whimpered as Jeff growled gripping his hips and jerking him back and forth, setting the rough, hard, fast pace. "Come on baby… ride that huge cock… fuck yourself on me… come on Philly… you've wanted me for awhile, prove it" Jeff panted thrust his hips harshly against Phil's, making the younger man moan as he began to roll his hips slowly, fucking himself on Jeff's cock.

"Fucking Harder! Fuck yourself harder! So fucking tight Phil!" Jeff snarled thrusting his hips up to meet Phil's, ripping a scream of pleasure out of Phil's throat as he did so.

"God Jeffy so big! So fucking hard… uh… ripping me… open… Mmhmm… Wanted you for so fucking long…" Phil panted as sweat rolled down his face, his hair matting to his sweaty forehead as Jeff drilled into him. Jeff sat up kissing Phil's neck, his arms wrapping around Phil's waist as he rode Jeff for all he was worth.

"Mmm you look so fucking beautiful, riding my cock… Mmm so perfect..." Jeff moaned before he rolled them over so he was on top, as he began drilling in and out of Phil at brutal pace, reaching between them to stroke Phil's leaking cock in time with his thrusts. "Jeffy! So close!" Phil whimpered into Jeff's ear as Jeff's cock hit Phil's prostate over and over. "Jeff! I'm gonna… I can't hold off…" Phil cried out as he tried to hold off on his orgasm.

"Fuckin… Cum for me Philly" Jeff growled in Phil's ear, kissing him possessively as he swallowed Phil's cries of ecstasy as he came, his seed splashing on Jeff's hand and across both of they're chests. Jeff stroked Phil until his cock was completely limp, his body spasms ceasing. Jeff pulled out, rolling Phil to the edge of the bed, forcing him to bend over it, reentering him, fucking him hard and fast, one hand griping his hip, the other snaking up pull Phil's hair making him cry out.

"So fucking tight" Jeff hissed as he slammed in and out of Phil, making the straight edged superstar cry out once again as Jeff felt his orgasm building, getting ever closer as his cock drilled in and out of Phil at a faster rate.

"Jeffy" Phil whimpered pushing back weakly in an attempt to meet Jeff's hard rough thrusts.

"Almost there" Jeff growled pulling Phil's head back, his nail digging into Phil's hip as his orgasm hit. "Fuck! Phil!" Jeff cried out as Phil clenched his ass tight around Jeff's spasing cock, moaning as he felt Jeff's seed slashing his insides, almost as though Jeff were marking him as his. Jeff thrusted hard into Phil a few more times, riding out his orgasm, before laying his head against Phil's back.

After Jeff got himself together he rose up off Phil's back, still inside of him, as Phil pushed himself up, reaching an arm back to snake around Jeff's neck, turning his neck an awkward angle so he could kiss Jeff gently. Jeff moaned at the short yet sweet kiss, gently pulling out of Phil once they broke the kiss. Phil let out a gasp as Jeff's cock slid out of him, almost collapsing as pain shot from his ass al the way into his back.

He would've collapsed if Jeff's arms didn't wrap tightly around him, turning him around, to scoop him up, and lay him gently on the bed. "Damn you blew my back out babe" Phil murmured as Jeff chuckled with a smirk on his face. He disappeared into the bathroom, returning shortly with a warm wet wash rag, cleaning the both of them up, tossing it before joining Phil back in bed, cuddling up to him. Phil snuggled against Jeff's side, pressing his face into his chest. "I love you Jeff…" Phil whispered laying his head on Jeff's shoulder, his arm slipping across his waist. "Love you too…" Jeff whispered dropping a kiss on Phil's head.

"Jeff you don't have to say it back because you feel you have to…" Phil murmured absentmindedly. "I didn't say it… because I felt I had to… said it because I meant it." Jeff murmured back gently stroking Phil's hair out of his face.

"Did you mean what you said… before we made love?" Phil asked biting his bottom lip. Jeff craned his neck to look down at him as he moved them under the covers. "What's that?" he asked as Phil lay his head back down on his chest.

"How you wanted me when we were friends…" Phil murmured sucking on his bottom lip. "Yes" Jeff answered without hesitance.

"But… you were with Beth… and… I didn't know you were BI…" Phil mumbled taking a deep breath. "I'd have fucking left her ass for you… we were having problems… when I started falling for you. Then you cashed in… and I forced my feelings for you away. But… didn't do a very good job obviously" Jeff chuckled humorlessly.

"I didn't know… I should've told Hunter no… but I never knew you Bi Jeff… all I could see was me losing you, cause I thought you'd hate me… and trying not to lose you, ended up with me losing you anyways…" Phil muttered feeling Jeff's arms tighten around him. "You didn't lose me. I'm here… forever… You can't ditch me that easily" Jeff smiled pecking Phil on the lips sweetly.

"Philly… I get to see Ruby in a few days… I want to introduce my baby girl… to the love of my life..." Jeff murmured watching Phil's eyes light up at hearing Jeff's endearment. "Jeffy… I'd be honored to meet her." Phil murmured tiredly kissing the skin over Jeff's heart.

"I think she'll really like you" Jeff whispered as he yawned.

"Yeah if she's anything like you… I'd better gel my hair back…" Phil chuckled as he and Jeff started to drift off. Phil slept peacefully, snuggled into Jeff's arms, feeling for once, that his life was falling into place, not falling apart.

~ End of Chapter 3.

Want to see Chapter 4? Ya know the drill. Reviews = Inspiration.


	4. After math

Pairing: Phil Brooks/Jeff Hardy

Chapter 4: After math

Warnings: Slash, Fluff, Language, Angst, sex.

Rating: Mature

Summery: The after math of chapter 3.

A/N: Just a little something to let you know I have not forgotten this fic.

~C

Phil grumbled as Jeff forced him up out of bed. Phil didn't want to get out of bed; he just wanted to cuddle with Jeff. "Baby… first of all we need a shower, and secondly I need to make sure I didn't tear you up too bad. I don't want you getting an infection or anything like that." Jeff murmured, gently running his fingers through Phil's short locks. The short locks that, not three hours earlier, Jeff was pulling while he fucked Phil's pretty ass. The thought made Jeff smirk, almost cockily.

"Hardy! I wanna sleep and cuddle with you…" Phil grumbled as Jeff's smirk widened. "Wonder what the WWE Universe would think if they saw big bad ass CM Punk as a whiney cuddlier…" Jeff murmured as Phil huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not whiney!"

"Are too." Jeff murmured, kissing Phil's forehead lovingly. "Yeah… wonder what the… What the fuck does TNA call their fans again? Ah, who cares? Wonder what those TNA fans would think if they knew sweet loving Jeff Hardy… was really crude, sex crazed and that he threatened to fuck CM Punk in a Wal-Mart bathroom using hand soap as lube…" Phil even shuddered as Jeff burst out laughing.

"Yeah… I think since I've been heel in my company they know I'm no angel. Now… if we're done… you need to get up and shower. We can cuddle later." Jeff replied with a slight smirk grazing his lips. Phil growled, rolling out of bed and attempting to stand. Pain shot through his back and ass making Phil whimper slightly. Jeff wrapped an arm around Phil, helping him walk towards the bathroom.

"Come on, assume the position." Jeff grunted as Phil leaned against the counter, placing his hands on either side of the sink. Jeff stood behind him, hands on Phil's slim hips. "Aright than" Jeff murmured, dropping a kiss on the side of Phil's head before sliding to his knees behind him. He gently placed a hand on each of Phil's checks, kneading them apart as gently as he could. "Philly, hand me the tube of lube." Jeff ordered. Phil huffed, grabbing the lube and handing it back to Jeff.

"What's the lube for?" Phil asked, hearing the cap being popped off followed by the familiar sound of it being squeezed out. Jeff smirked as he lubed up his index finger, setting the tube on the floor beside him. "Well… considering you were a virgin back here, I imagine it would hurt if I just shoved my dry finger up your most likely sore, well fucked ass." Jeff replied with a smirk before he continued. "In all seriousness, I need to check for any cuts or tears you might have."

Phil nodded. "And what if I do have said cuts and or tears? And then what?" Jeff slightly chuckled at the worry in Phil's voice. "Well then… I'll need to rub some antiseptic on them so they don't get infected. It's nothing to be worried over babe. Trust me. You do trust me, don't you?" He asked as Phil nodded in response.

"Yeah I just never had to deal with this stuff before." Phil mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt Jeff's finger massaging his entrance. "This might be a bit uncomfortable, so brace yourself." Jeff murmured softly before gently beginning to push his digit past Phil's entrance.

"Shit!" Phil hissed, immediately beginning to tighten up on Jeff. "Baby loosen up! If you don't relax your body it's gonna hurt more than it should. So relax babe." Jeff murmured while ceasing his movement, rubbing Phil's lower back gently. Phil willed his body to relax, giving Jeff a slight nod to continue. Jeff eased his digit inside as Phil hissed softly. Jeff gently felt around for any serious cut or tears. After a few minutes the only tears Jeff could feel where very minor.

"Good news. You're fine. Aside from minor cuts you're okay. I'm still putting antiseptic on them though, you don't want an infection there." Jeff murmured, pulling his finger out and standing behind Phil. He slid his arms around Phil's waist, and tucked his chin over his shoulder, gazing at their reflection in the mirror.

"We make a hot couple." Jeff murmured absentmindedly as Phil chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah, we do" Phil replied, holding Jeff's gaze in the mirror. "Shower time. Afterwards I gotta get that stuff on your sore ass" Jeff chuckled causing Phil to sneer at him. "Hardy har har…" he muttered as Jeff started their shower.

After a round of hot steamy shower sex Jeff helped dry Phil off, placing kisses on the back of his neck. "Assume the position" Jeff whispered against Phil's neck, voice husky from their encore. Phil bent over the counter, forcing his body to relax as Jeff appeared behind him with the topical cream, a smirk playing on Jeff's lips.

Jeff knelt behind Phil, coating his index finger in the substance. "Ready babe?" he asked as Phil nodded. "Go for it" Phil grumbled, relaxing his body. Jeff pushed his finger in as gently as he could, rubbing the cream on the tears he could feel before pulling his finger out. "All done" Jeff announced with a smirk still on his lips, leaning against Phil as he washed the excess cream off his finger in the sink.

Phil pouted looking at Jeff in the mirror. "What's wrong babe?" Jeff asked, raising his eye brows at Phil. "Will it always be like this? Tears… cuts… topical creams?" Phil asked timidly as Jeff chuckled. "No babe… I'll break you in good so you'll still be nice and tight, but it won't tear or hurt much anymore." He replied as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Hardy boy… Come on… fuck getting dressed, you promised me some cuddling!" Phil growled, dragging Jeff to the bed and playfully pushing him onto it. Phil climbed on top of Jeff, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around his love. Cuddling? He could handle a little more cuddling.

End of Chapter 4.

Kind of short compared to previous chapters I know; but it's an update. I promise Chapter 5 will be longer.

Again thanks to the lovely Kassie for beta-ing my fics. You're amazing! Much love girlie! :D

R&R. You knows the drill! :D

~ Cal


End file.
